starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald isle
'This article is n longer relevant, since Kelakaria has been removed in the 3.0 update ' Emeral Isle is a SettlementIV located in an island Nort-East of Kelakaria. It is best known for its exclusive Beach Resort, and trading of goods. It was founded by MrDashin (Major) and Zoreknor (Assistant) soon after the Bungeecalypse send Xalni (their original town) into oblivion. Areas of Interest Beach Resort 2014-07-11_04.07.26.png|Emerald Isle Beach Resort 2014-07-11_04.05.43.png|Moon setting 2014-07-11_04.07.13.png|Zorecknor's Noobfigther Collection 2014-07-11_04.14.37.png|Emerald Isle Floating Marketplace 2014-07-11_04.15.04.png|Emerald Isle Marketplace Main Building Where all members get to build their houses, it sports a beautiful beach where you can relax and fish while waiting for the farms to be ready to harvest, or the bricks to finish cooking. It can be found in he NW part of the town. Zorecknor's Noobfighter Collection Tower Quite disticntive above Zorecknor house its the Noobfigther Tower. It sports 40+ noobfighters, at least one for every color, all of them found abandoned in deep space. Emeral Isle Floating Marketplace Found in the SE corner of the town, the marketplace provides a safe place to trade. Its concept is built around the chest shops, so the transactions are secure and guaranteed. Beware that switches are off in the area for outsiders, so you should open your door or hatch before landing. Landing Pad One Located in the West side of the town at ground level, its used by visitors or for adhoc trade. Emerald Isle Logo It can be found floating at y:205, just besides the town. Better seen on the Dynamap. Flag Ships Big Red 2014-07-11_04.11.50.png|Tantive IV (Front), Liberty Express (Back Left) and Borg Cube (Right) 2014-07-11_04.14.05.png|H-Type Nubian Yatch (top), Big Red (bottom) and UHaul (Back) Big Red its a modified Donors ship. It has been in town since the begining, one of the contribution of MrDashin. H-Type Nubian Yatch Built by MrDashin for a ship contest, this ship is as luxurious in the inside as its on the outside. Tantive IV Another ship by MrDashin, this cruiser packs a serious punch. Liberty Express Mark I A gunship designed for maximun cargo and firepower. Ship Designs Town members have come to several ship design that are used time and time again: 2014-07-11_04.19.41.png|The Exploration (blue), Builder (yellow at front) and Raiding (yellow back) FJ-25 2014-07-11_04.20.00.png|Inside the Exploration FJ-25 2014-07-11_03.59.58.png|SCLF Mark I 2014-07-11_04.02.54.png|SCLF Mark II FJ-25 Named after the famous land cruiser model, this ship is the heavy-horse of the town.Its small enough to be disassembled and reassembled easily, and can be built in at least 3 configurations: *Builder ship: Used to build floating structures (like the Marketplace or the landing pads), it has a second floor with 360 degrees of freedom to build. *Exploration ship: Same configuration as the builder ship, with a dropper and a boarding ramp included. This ship can park above water, and by using the boarding ramp the pilot will not get stranded. Zorecknor favorite to find abandoned ships, or to deliver low quantity of goods. *Raiding ship: Same as the Builder, but instead of a second floor it has a turret for a two-man flash raiding operation. All ships have a dropper, autopilot and helm as standard feature. Sofetios Chunk-sized LF - SCLF Mark I && II Sofetios, one of the town members, came across this design of a 90 droppers LF that fits inside a single chunk. The MK II version adds a Docking Tube in the storage area by sacrificing 2 droppers. Redmush Redmush its a 6 double chest worth LF designed to be as unglitchable at spawn as possible. It features a 4-way entry area separate from the storage room (ie, dropper cannot be seen from the open door), an a shielded storage area with a 2-thick wall. The cockpit is on top of the storage area, so the pilot cannot be "thrown" from the ship by blowing the floor. Category:Organization